<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joining the workforce by fumomoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555640">Joining the workforce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi'>fumomoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:46:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sui/Rudo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joining the workforce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Grrrrrr……</em>
</p><p>Sui gave a yawn, pulling himself up from the bed. He tried to open his eyes but he could not open them fully - it hurts when he tried to. Squinting, he stared blankly at this wall in front of his bed. His mind was hazy. <em>What time is it now?</em> He wondered. His alarm had not rang, so it must be early. <em>Oh yes, I need to work today.</em> He gave another yawn at the thought, the gravity of the bed slowly pulling him downwards.</p><p>
  <em>Grrrrrr…</em>
</p><p>Sui’s stomach growled. It started to dawn upon him that something smelt really good outside. <em>Rudo?</em> Clumsily, he stumbled out of bed and walked out of his room, yawning again and rubbing his eyes as he made his way to the smell.</p><p>“Morning,” greeted a low voice.</p><p>“Morning Rudo,” he greeted back, digging away the dirt in his eyes. Sui did not give any expression - he was still dazed.</p><p>Rudo continued to munch his food away. He was already fully dressed, and even had his motorcycle helmet on the table. It was the first time Sui had seen Rudo getting ready for work. Before today, he would usually sleep till 10am, and by then Rudo would have already left for work. Sui blinked at the sight. His parents were the same before; leaving for work early (and thus leaving the care of his siblings to him). It felt a little surreal.</p><p>“You look terrible,” Rudo commented. “I made your share over at the microwave. Feel free to use the coffee machine.”</p><p>“Ah…okay,” Sui replied absentmindedly. He auto-piloted his way to grab his meal, and sat down across Rudo and gazed at his black coffee, relishing at its smell.</p><p>Rudo gave a concerned look. “Not hungry?”</p><p>“Ah, un it’s not that,” Sui slurred as he slowly scooped a tablespoon of sugar into his coffee. “Just tired I guess.”</p><p>Rudo took a sip of his coffee. “Heh…I thought you’d be good at mornings.”</p><p>Sui isn’t, as much as he tried to be. Despite all these years of waking up in the morning, he thought he’d get used to it, but getting out of bed was always a struggle. At this point, he did not really understand how anyone could be energetic in the morning.</p><p>“I’ll be fine after some coffee,” he murmured. He squinted at the food that Rudo made for him. It was yakisoba, not exactly the kind of breakfast Sui is used to. “Do you make this everyday?”</p><p>“Sometimes,” Rudo took another sip. “Other times it’s fried rice. Or gyoza. I don’t do this everyday though, I usually have leftovers that I would just reheat.”</p><p><em>It’s all fried stuff?</em> Sui munched on the yakisoba. It was delicious, but he felt a little sorry for Rudo’s choice of diet.</p><p>“I can cook,” Sui said.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t think it’s fair that you are cooking for me every morning so I was thinking that we could take turns?” Sui explained. It was a half-truth but it was enough for him to go with it.</p><p>“It’s not like I mind, but can you wake up this early?” Rudo asked with a frown.</p><p>Sui only returned a blank look. He had not considered that, and considering how tired he is feeling now, he wondered the same. “I can,” Sui eventually blurted with a straight face. He was too tired to consider the consequences. It’s a good thing to wake up early anyway.</p><p>“If you say so,” Rudo gave a chuckle as he downed the last of his coffee.</p><p>“I can probably bring back food from the ryokan I’m working at…” Sui continued.</p><p>“Oi oi, don’t trouble yourself too much,” Rudo said as he stood up, lifting up his bag and his helmet. He placed his hands onto Sui’s shoulder (who was almost startled at the heaviness - Rudo is stronger than he thought). “Have fun on your first day.”</p><p>The sound of the main door shutting echoed behind Sui. As the silence filled the room, Sui leaned back and took a sip of his coffee.</p><p><em>First day, huh.</em> It felt strange. To think that members of the STRK - Rudo, Rako, Karu and him - had just met only around a year ago over some game online when Sui was just a university student, and only recently he had just shifted in as a roommate to one of them. And now he’s getting ready to join them in the workforce.</p><p>Sui blinked. He stared at the empty cup in his hands.</p><p>
  <em>Things change really fast, huh.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>